A Love To Kill
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke, an assassin, stumbles upon Naruto, a mysterious person suffering from an amnesia [SasuNaru AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **AU, some doses of OOCness (well, it's AU), mild language, doses of violence and some mentions of killings and assassinations (uhh, I have another fetish for assassin!Sasuke…), **shounen-ai**, implied yaoi, there are also some het pairings here, cliché-ness (well, this is yet another assassin/spy-thingy…), mystery, and over-all… AU-ness.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of certain brands and all that…) So, I really don't own **any**thing.

**Notes : **This fanfiction starts off like a "normal" human world thing, but this will _not_ remain as an strictly guns-and-daggers type –sweatdrop- Does that make any sense? Anyhow, I hope you all like this one :) Oh, and the storyline here is much, _much_ different from my other assassin!Sasuke fanfic, _Lone Flower_.

This story is inspired by: **Groove Adventure Rave**, **Avenger **(it's a pretty cool anime), **Full Metal Alchemist**, **Naruto**, **Yu-Gi-Oh!**, **Tantei Gakuen Q**, **Rurouni Kenshin**, **Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny**, **Beyblade G-Revolution**, **Fushigi Yuugi**. Prepare to see some elements of the above-mentioned animes to appear on this fanfiction :)

**Please Read and Enjoy:)

* * *

**

**Prologue Chapter**

**The Assassin of Darkness

* * *

**

The room is _dark_.

It's not just because of the blinds shut down tightly, securely over the windows, not allowing even a small ray of light to venture inside the room. It's not just because of the absence of any light, including the study lamps on the table.

It's… the aura of the room itself is _dark_. It represents the type of places where very few _normal _people would even muster the courage to step into, and much less would actually want to stay.

The occupant of the room isn't normal however. He isn't bothered by the eerie darkness of his office; if ever, he _thrives_ on the darkness created by his only place of false security. The silence (_not _peace, definitely not peace) of his office is disrupted by the vibrating sound of his cellular phone against the wood of his desk. The sound is rich, and it reminds him of the sound of a dull knife scraping against his target's door yesterday night.

He picks it up, the sleek design fitting against his gloved hands perfectly. As he opens the message he received a few seconds ago, he idly wonders when was the last time the skin of his hands and fingers felt something, aside from the rubbery-like fabric of his gloves.

After his obsidian eyes scanned the straight-to-the-point message, he flicks open the switch on his laptop, and a few moments pass before the screen gives him the dull, artificial glow of light. His right hand poses over the mouse, and quickly clicks certain icons on the screen. As expected, there's new mail. He clicks the "Read" button, and patiently waits until a new window appears.

While waiting, his left hand deftly opens certain drawers, drawing out the necessary paraphernalia for this mission: the fake IDs, the specialized white gloves, the hand-held guns, the car keys, the azure-tinted glasses.

The electronic mail tells him the vital information for this mission, along with the statements from his "manager", telling him that the payment is already deposited on his bank account. It only shows the confidence of his clients on his skills, an assassin known to have never failed any mission.

He prefers to go by the name _Yami_, which directly translates to _darkness_. Only a select few people know his true name, which rings of the past he'd rather bury to the depths of the earth. He sighs, a movement that doesn't really mean anything to him.

He closes his laptop silently, carefully putting his form of security over his belongings. It happened many times already; others would try and sneak in to his office and steal his "important" items. His laptop doesn't really mean much to him, but his appointments are listed there.

He pushes back his wheeled chair, and he reaches to his right side, easily finding his briefcase already filled with "necessary" weapons. Beside the silver briefcase lies a small pouch which he picks up and he places the things the items on his table systematically, his hands effortlessly memorizing the order of the stuff he put in.

He snaps open the briefcase's lock, and quickly skims over the contents, finding the types of weapons inside to be sufficient for killing a scum-bag politician who's on his way to perform a shady deal about the construction of the third biggest mall in the whole world. Guns, mortars, daggers, knives, sharpened lead sticks, bullet supply… everything is on his slightly-heavy briefcase now.

His cellular phone vibrates against his desk once more, and the vibration doesn't stop. He irritably picks up his phone, and from the name that's flashing on the screen, he learns the caller's identity.

"Yes?" His tone is curt, yet it still has the natural velvety quality that makes unguarded females swoon with delight.

"…I just called to say _good luck_ on your mission, _Yami-kun_." The voice that slipped to enter his ears sounds deceptively sweet and caring. He doesn't deem the caller's message important enough to receive a reply, so he hangs up instead.

He pushes himself away from the desk completely, and he stands up, his black trench coat billowing from his abrupt action. He has a mission to complete.

* * *

He parks his black Ferrari on an abandoned corner, one road away from his destination. His eyes scan the surrounding thoroughly, and he already takes out a few things from his briefcase. There's another container on the passenger seat, and he opens it deftly, eyes still highly aware of his surroundings. His car's color might be good camouflage, but he doesn't rely on it entirely.

After all, if he has learned one thing from his life, it's to _never _trust anyone, anything.

His name symbolizes not only his preferences to darkness, not only to his strange fascination with dark-colored objects, not only because of his evil smirks associated with demons that roam the nighttime skies, but because of his darkened heart, made icier with all his burdens from the past.

A slight movement from the right catches his attention, and he stealthily slips downwards on his seat, and he tugs his silver briefcase full of different types of artillery closer. The movement turns out to be the congressman's car (along with his security entourage), going towards the arranged meeting place. He passively wonders why is their agency bothering with a _low_ly creature like this politician, but he reminds himself that one pointer in their job is to never ask questions about their missions.

He is all right with not being there earlier than his target; it's just the way he works. Plus, the paranoid congressman is thirty minutes early, and he would probably ask his lackeys to survey the area first. It's just fine that he's not going to be there yet. At first, though, this course of action bewildered his superiors, but it's the same method that earned him the distinction as The Best, the assassin that has never failed to finish his missions with flying colors (and that includes _deleting _all evidence left behind).

He places a pistol inside his leather pants' pocket, deciding to go to the site of the deal in five minutes. He doesn't really like snipers, so he uses plain hand guns. His simplicity in his choice of weapon puzzles his clients and superiors, but from his track record, his performance is something that they won't question.

He also places his white-colored gloves on his other pocket, though he doubts that he'll be using _them_. He presses a button near the steering wheel, and his invention chirps an electronic (if not _dull_) voice, stating that his car is now under his self-developed security system.

Satisfied with the early preparations despite the suddenness of this mission, he opens the car's door, and makes his way towards the abandoned demolition site.

* * *

His silent footsteps stop when he sees an unbelievable sight. If he saw the politician and all his security dead, he won't be as surprised. He blinks behind the shelter of his tinted glasses, hiding all his movements, and the sight doesn't vanish.

A young teenager is seated, cross-legged, on the dusty soil, looking bewildered and very much tired. No matter how _cute_ (thinking of that word makes him want to shoot himself) the person is, he's very much male. He's wearing a laboratory gown that he recognizes from "scientific laboratories" ran by the military and the State. He possesses spiky blond hair, littered with dust and other debris. His robe is torn and crumpled at certain places, and his upper left shoulder still has a white tag, which contains the code **571PL6**, upon closer inspection.

The teenager doesn't move from his spot, despite the assassin's closeness. The blond seems to be in shock, though determination (to do something _Yami_ doesn't know what) is presently supporting the male's narrower-than-normal shoulders. His rational thinking says that this teen probably escaped from a laboratory, and is now dirtied because of a chase.

The assassin's ears pick up the hushed voices from a couple of feet away from them, and his rational mind is snapping at him, telling him that he still has a mission to fulfill. His eyes can't seem to stray away from the young one's dirtied form, and he hates himself for it.

_Yami_'s ears pick up another tune, a sound that signals a conversation gone astray. Anger and impatience rings in the silent air, and he notices that the sun is setting slowly, coloring the sky with a pinkish-red hue.

_I still have time_, he whispers mentally, trying to soothe his mind's nagging at his lack of action.

"What are you doing here?" He crouches down to the blond's level, and his voice is quiet, but urgent. The teen looks up at him, but there's no fear on his blue eyes.

Pink, dry lips murmur softly, distantly, and a few words come out. The voice reminds the assassin of something awfully familiar, but he can't remember at the moment. "I… I don't know."

The answer feels like heavy steel dropping from the topmost point of this site, which is approximately twenty stories above.

He clenches and unclenches his hand, hearing rapid footsteps go about. Without him knowing it, his hand already pulls out a small pistol from his black pouch, and he hands it to the puzzled blond teen.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asks tersely, his eyes tracking down and finding his target hiding behind one pillar near the worn-out elevator, with three of his security huddled around his fat-bellied figure.

The gun is pulled away from his gloved fingers' grasp, and he doesn't wait for an answer.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of bullets whizzing through the air doesn't surprise him. After all, most shady deals end in a shady way as well. He fleetingly wishes for somebody else to kill the politician, but he knows that he can't let others do his job. He notices that despite the messy chaos the negotiation has created a few minutes ago, nobody's dead yet. The injuries are rather superficial, with a few people getting shot on their shoulders, on their arms… He neglects to focus on that, and he aims for the congressman around ten feet away.

_This is easy_, his mind snidely comments, and he pulls the trigger, sending a bullet flying through the air, clashing against his target's heart. The fat, old man staggers forward dramatically, greedy hands clasping his front, but he could see –even from this distance- the devilish grin on the congressman's lips.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

…_I should have known this would happen_, He mentally snarls, and bends his knees, allowing him to go downwards, avoiding the dozens of bullets that come his way. He hates himself again for not expecting this; a lot of people _want_ or _need_ him dead. Without the famed _Yami_, their lives will become safer by a whole 80 percent.

The blond is silently sitting –still cross-legged- beside him, looking more alive by each passing minute. The assassin hears a couple of rhythmic footsteps (on a march, he supposes) going towards his direction, possibly on a circle, wanting to corner him. His lips twitch into a displeased frown, but his… _companion_ doesn't comment.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Some of the bullets hit the soil a few centimeters away from his fingers, and he successfully holds back an animalistic snarl. He opens his briefcase quickly, silently, and he assesses the situation intelligently. He gives the pistol on his hand to his companion, and it's accepted with an understanding nod. He's not expecting the teen to know how to shoot properly (or even use a gun), but he knows that under life-threatening situations, everybody could perform miracle-like feats.

He takes out a pair of white gloves from his pants pocket, and wears them with angry determination. He doesn't like the idea of using _them_, but if the situation calls for it… He takes out two revolvers from his case, intending to use one for each hand. The smoke bomb has a small key-chain-like ribbon, and he ties it around one ring finger.

"Stay alive," he mutters at the complete stranger sitting beside him, and he prepares to retaliate on the idiots who even had the idea that they could defeat the assassin of darkness.

* * *

A young man walks slowly across the ruins of Laboratory Five, the most… _secret_ of all the labs in the whole state. Now, it's state is even less than completely destroyed, and his scarlet-colored eyes spot one of the lead scientists assigned on this place.

Dr. Kawamura visibly cringes at the sight of the young man's slender figure, and the red-eyed male suppresses the urge to smirk at the pathetic human. He instead looks coolly at the older man, commanding him silently to explain the things that happened.

Smoke, destroyed rooms, wires, fire… everything is a mess. A chilly wind blows by, playing idly with the young man's grayish-black hair, and caressing his purple-painted fingernails.

"…T-The 571PL6 escaped-d a f-few hours-s ago-o, M-Master-r…" Stammering is complete sign of weakness, the young man thinks distastefully, and his eyes assess the amount of damage done by the specimen's escape. It's rather easy to say _specimen_, even though the one who escaped is _very _important to the state, more so to his Organization.

"Aa," The red-eyed male says plainly, giving no indication of his irritation or anger at the scientists' low-guard for things like this. The whole Lab 5 is ruined and even though it wouldn't be much trouble to build another sophisticated laboratory like this, it's still _bad_ news.

"Employ everybody to search for **571PL6**." He orders steely, his crimson eyes emotionless.

"B-But, Sir-r—"

"That is the top priority," Uchiha Itachi re-affirms his statement earlier, and Dr. Kawamura hastily scrambles away to inform the troops. After all, nobody would dare annoy Itachi, especially when his eyes are _glow_ing red like _that_.

Itachi sighs mentally at all this trouble, and he thinks hard of the places where _he _would have gone. Coming up with absolutely nothing, he spots a relatively soft-soiled area and he sits on one chunk of smooth cement. His long, purple-painted fingertips dip into the ground, and he sketches a couple of characters.

**5 7 1 P L 6**

He smirks despite himself, and the wind shivers from the coldness of his expression. Nobody else might realize this, but **571PL6** is more important than anything else on this world. And he wouldn't let _him_ get away from his hands.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

To those confused with the characters' identities: Sasuke is _Yami_ (the assassin); Naruto is theteenager (with amnesia) who shows up at Sasuke's mission; Itachi is the "slender young man"; Dr. Kawamura is an OC :D And **571PL6 **means something :P You just have to be…resourcefulin thinking up the meaning.

Sorry for the short and vague prologue, but I'm still testing the waters with this one; I hope this would receive favorable responses, despite it's… "mysteriousness", at the moment. :) I also hope that you guys don't mind the description; I have a feeling this one is rather… _detailed. _Much thanks and love to all those who read and support my fanfictions! –smile-

Please look forward to my next chapter, which would include (1) Sasuke and Naruto's escape (2) Naruto's state of amnesia (3) Hints of start of **shounen-ai**, **SasuNaru** style (4) the appearances of Itachi, Orochimaru and Kisame (along with others as well)Some explanations for Naruto's lack of memories will be included too :D **Chapter 1: The Whispers of Rain** is going to come your way **soon**!

**Reviews and other type of feedback are very, _very_ welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **AU, some doses of OOCness (well, it's AU), mild language, doses of violence and some mentions of killings and assassinations (uhh, I have another fetish for assassin!Sasuke…), **shounen-ai**, implied yaoi, there are also some het pairings here, cliché-ness (well, this is yet another assassin/spy-thingy…), mystery, and over-all… AU-ness.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of certain brands and all that…) So, I really don't own **any**thing.

**This Chapter : **The beginnings of shounen-ai appears :)

**Inspiration : **Since the list is rather long, please refer to the prologue chapter c",)

A huge **Thank You** to everybody who reviewed! I hope you all continue supporting this piece of fanfiction!

**Please Read and Enjoy:)

* * *

**

**First Chapter**

**The Whispers of Rain

* * *

**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of bullets wheezing past at high velocity through the afternoon air sounded as though they're composing a melody—a melody of death. His heartbeat pounded away merrily as his hands worked double-time, his revolvers' bullets delivering death to each of his targets.

He faintly wondered about the obnoxious amount of people this politician hired to just kill him, since he has been shooting for over thirty minutes already and the amount of people out to get him didn't even seem to lessen.

Suddenly, silence descended upon the abandoned site. His black eyes hidden by his tinted glasses tried to locate the cause of the unexpected silence. He heard footsteps a couple of feet to his left. Stealthily, he crouched near to the ground and melted with the shadows created by the unfinished steel towers, moving closer to the source of footsteps.

His eyes widened when he saw the blond stranger he saw earlier, who's currently stepping forward, hands raised, as though in an act of surrender. His eyes widened even more when he realized the blond's reason for doing this.

"Are you surrendering now, **_Yami_**?" The leader of the squad asked the blond, while **Uchiha Sasuke**, the real assassin of darkness, felt a mixture of incredulity and uncharacteristic nervousness. The blond solemnly nodded to the leader's question.

From this distance, Sasuke could see the trail of blood gushing out from the blond's forehead, along with the scrapes on his sinewy arms. The laboratory gown looked more tattered than before, hanging uncertainly at some sides, exposing the blond's fragile state. Amidst the assassin's _worry_ for the blond, he couldn't help but snort indignantly at the leader's stupidity.

_Did he really think the _assassin of darkness_ would surrender so easily?_

Sasuke was about to leap out from his hiding place, since now is the best time to launch a surprise attack—almost everybody (around thirty men) are assembled around the blond stranger, ready to shoot him down. His action was halted, however, when a sinister grin suddenly appeared on the blond's lips, looking so out-of-place from his fragile figure, from his innocent eyes.

With speed that Sasuke's eyes had much difficulty in following, the blond took out the pistol that he gave him earlier. In another impressive display of speed, the stranger's hands are already clicking the trigger, sending out bullet after bullet towards the people sent to kill Sasuke with unbelievable accuracy, given the hasty speed this entire thing is happening.

The look on those azure eyes brought an uncertain shiver down Sasuke's spine though. When their eyes met, Sasuke felt as though he's looking into a dysfunctional mirror.

The stranger's eyes looked blank and cold, without any hint of remorse or guilt, as he delivered death to all the opponents.

* * *

Needless to say, it was a cinch to trudge away from the abandoned demolition site reeking of the smell of death and blood. He already parked his black Ferrari earlier on the basement of one of his condominiums.

He felt weird, making coffee for a complete stranger, or for anyone else, for that matter. Now, here he was, the famed assassin of darkness, placing the coffee cups with black coffee on them on his glass table on the scarcely-furnished living room, gazing expectantly on the blond stranger, who refused to let him bandage and clean his wounds.

"…Anou, thanks," The blue-eyed male said with a small smile, all traces of blankness and coldness gone. He gingerly lifted up his coffee cup, blew on it to chase away the scalding warmth, before putting it close to his pink lips.

Sasuke cleared his throat, not touching his coffee yet.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly, not wasting any time on entertaining his guest or dancing around the issue. Moreover, he's tired; he wanted to get over this quickly so that he could sleep first.

"All I can remember is my name," The blond confessed with a sad tone, eyes drooping, coffee cup clinking against the glass tabletop.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He said after a few moments' pause, voice gaining a bit of the cheerfulness he exuded before, extending one hand towards the assassin. Blinking, Sasuke hesitantly shook hands with Naruto, before he noted the rapidly healing wound on his right arm.

"…I seem to heal very quickly," Naruto said tentatively, looking self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I see," Sasuke said a little too quickly, before he scolded himself for acting so _weirdly_ around this person—Naruto. He kept telling himself that it must be because it's a mighty long time since he last touched a person (…the handshake) without any feelings of anger or without any intention of murder.

"…I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He said after another pregnant pause, eyes watching how the laboratory gown seemed to be falling apart with each passing second. More of the tastefully-colored skin is showing—Sasuke averted his eyes quickly, not liking the direction of his thoughts.

"…But I thought… you're Yami?" Naruto asked, face scrunching up in confusion, recollecting the enemies' way of addressing him.

Despite the fact that the blond's question is rather logical, Sasuke couldn't help but snorting disdainfully. "That's my title, you moron," He quipped, voice laced with something that he wouldn't admit as fond teasing.

"…Who are you calling a moron, you, you, you—bastard!" Naruto asked heatedly, jumping away from the leather couch, jabbing an already-healed finger directly in front of Sasuke's face.

"What? You're not only stupid, but deaf too," Sasuke retorted, causing an embarrassed flush to decorate those scarred cheeks.

Despite their insulting (if not rather senseless) bickering, a smile is present on Naruto's lips. Sasuke refused to admit that he's enjoying it as well.

* * *

He has been staring at the plain white ceiling for over an hour now, but sleep didn't want to visit him yet. The blond's snores are loud—considering that he could still hear the other from the bedroom adjacent to his.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have killed Naruto already. After all, that person is merely a stranger that happened to see him do his job. He brought the blond here in hopes of questioning him professionally, before sending him to eternal sleep.

He had been ready to kill the blond too—but as soon as he placed the cool edge of his pistol on the sleeping blond's forehead, those blue eyes fluttered open, seemingly unsurprised with his intent.

Those blue eyes reminded him of himself from a time very long ago—filled with loneliness, longing for peace, for acceptance, yet knowing the fact that he's alone and that nobody would _ever_ accept, acknowledge him for himself.

Then, the blond's lips opened, and said words barely above a whisper, but Sasuke heard them clearly all the same. "Let me join you," Naruto said, before closing his eyes again, as though confident that Sasuke would somehow agree to the crazy idea.

It's a crazy idea indeed, but somehow, Sasuke couldn't summon his way of thinking that usually guided him in everything he does.

_It wouldn't hurt for a companion every once in a while…

* * *

_

The sun's currently hidden behind the grayish clouds. It looked like it would rain sooner or later, but their footsteps aren't in a hurry.

The taller of the two figures stopped at one row of gravestones. The person following him closely stopped two steps before him.

The taller person didn't wear his usual tinted glasses; the smaller one didn't wear his original laboratory gown.

They're currently in the graveyard built for the Uchiha Clan—a powerful and influential (if not ancient) group of people that once ruled over various leagues, governments, clubs, sports, everything.

The only survivor of the Uchiha "massacre" stood before the graves of his parents, trying hard not to remember the last time he cared to visit the place where the remains of childhood memories lurked.

From what the smaller person, a blond male with impossibly-blue eyes, heard from the assassin's words earlier, the Uchiha Clan died because of arson—and the arsonist wasn't found up to now, ten years since the crime was committed.

Uchiha Sasuke moved away from his parents' grave, moving onto his older brother's grave: Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's body was never found, though the authorities chalked it up to his body burned to ashes from the fire that destroyed the whole Uchiha estate.

Naruto froze as he neared Itachi's grave. His body trembled uneasily, uncontrollably; he coughed, the sound almost tearing his lungs. Sasuke immediately went towards him, holding him awkwardly, trying to provide support. Naruto's eyes are wide, almost unseeing, looking very much afraid and in pain.

"No, no, NO! Stop—_stop it!_" Naruto started saying with a hoarse voice, tears welling up inside those blue orbs. Sasuke looked panicked and bewildered, for Naruto never acted this way before, and they've been living together for a month already.

"It _hurts_!" Naruto screamed, fingers clawing at Sasuke's trench coat. The assassin is glad that nobody is within hearing range—for the blond's words sounded awfully… suggestive. Naruto abruptly stopped his almost-mindless clawing at Sasuke's attire. His tanned hands flew to his upper left shoulder in a hurry.

"Please _don't_!" Naruto pleaded to nobody in particular, his eyes glassy, as though reciting words from memory.

_Maybe these are Naruto's memories?_ Sasuke asked himself mentally, opening the buttons of the oversized jacket, exposing the upper left arm to his black eyes.

He almost gasped at the numbers **571PL6** present on the arm. They already removed the white tag with that number during their first meeting, and there have been no marks on Naruto's arm, but now—

The number seemed to be _tagged_ directly on Naruto's tanned arm, looking as though it's tagged by some searing hot metal object, if the heat radiating off the tag is any indication.

Naruto's eyes are filled with unshed tears, clutching both at Sasuke and at his arm, obviously in pain. Within five minutes of hysterical pleading and screaming, Naruto passed out, leaving Sasuke to worriedly look over the blond's state.

_What does Itachi have to do with this?

* * *

_

He's back in his _dark_ room, with the blinds still shut down tightly over the windows, with the study lamps turned off. His laptop is opened, the only source of light in the entire room. The blond teenager is still unconscious, limp body carefully placed on the leather couch a couple of minutes ago.

The silence of the assassin's office was expectedly disturbed by the vibrating sound of his phone against his wooden desk. Without wasting any time, he picked up the phone, his deft, gloved hands not making a mistake on placing it near his ear, hearing his boss' words slithering silkily towards him, the tone reminding him of a dangerous constrictor.

"Yes," He says briefly, "I'm ready."

A few more words came, before Sasuke deemed it necessary to hang up on Orochimaru, his boss. Black eyes glanced at the unconscious, resting blond, before he viewed the detailed instructions on his email.

After a month of performing assassination missions together (though it's still a puzzle on how Naruto learned to shoot that accurately), it looked like he needed to accomplish this one by himself.

* * *

"It's been a month, yet still no progress in locating **571PL6**," A bland tone emerges from the room immersed in complete darkness, voice directly hurled towards the two subordinates standing in front of him.

"Yes," The smaller of the two says solidly, no hint of remorse of inferiority present on his voice. His scarlet eyes are opened, challenging their boss to scold him for his actions and for their lack of positive results.

The taller one didn't say anything, just let his right hand caress the tip of his infamous large blade, the Samehada.

Their boss simply sighed at his subjects' actions, thinking that the red-eyed male's coldness affected his partner's actions.

"I've received reports that Orochimaru already has a lead regarding **571PL6**'s location," The boss' voice oozed displeasure. "The Guardian of Time, the Oracion 8 and the Rookie 9 have learned of **571PL6**'s escape, and are now joining the hunt for _him_."

"Heh, such a popular specimen," The tall one remarked cheekily, grinning at the prospect of challenging lots of renowned fighters, his shark-like teeth glinting eerily beneath the suffocating darkness of the room.

"Yes. I order the two of you, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, to capture **571PL6** immediately." Their boss commanded with a solid voice, betraying his seriousness and anxiousness on finding their escaped specimen as soon as possible.

Itachi merely nodded, and the two members of the Akatsuki (the organization that built the Laboratory Five) disappeared silently.

_I'll find **him**, no matter what.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

I hope I did well with my description of the "action" scene -.-;;

(1) Naruto's reaction to Itachi's "grave" is one clue for the upcoming chapters. (2) Itachi isn't really dead—since he's very much alive (and mean and cold) in the prologue's last segment. (3) Nope, Naruto and Sasuke aren't together by this point, but… soon… (4) The bickering scene was weird T.T;; but I figured that Sasu-chan, as cool as he is, needs to loosen up every once in a while… (5) Hmm, a reunion of the Uchiha brothers would also come soon, but obviously, their reunion wouldn't be nice. (6) Yep, Naruto **is** the **571PL6**. You'll see in the later chapters that not only Itachi is after Naru-chan, but also, well, a lot of people. (7) The last scene was between Zero (the leader of the Akatsuki), Itachi and Kisame.

**Next Chapter: **Naruto cross-dressing, Kabuto "teasing" Sasuke about his "attachment" with Naru-chan, Sasuke's mission, and flashbacks about Sasuke's mysterious past—All of these, on **Chapter 2 – The Memories of Sadness**.

**Reviews and other type of feedback are very, _very_ welcome :D They make me write ultra-faster c",)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **AU, some doses of OOCness (well, it's AU), mild **language**, doses of **violence** and some mentions of **blood**, **killings** and **assassinations** (uhh, I have another fetish for assassin!Sasuke…), **shounen-ai**, implied yaoi, there are also some het pairings here, cliché-ness (well, this is yet another assassin/spy-thingy…), mystery, and over-all… **AU**-ness.

**Inspirations:** The list is rather long; please refer to the prologue chapter :D

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

_Flashback-like segments are in italics. _Enjoy reading :D

* * *

_There was a young man with hair that was as brilliant as the morning sun's rays. Long, white robes were draped over his kneeling form. The baggy robe fluttered around him as the afternoon breeze wound around the area._

_The young man's face wasn't sad, but it wasn't happy either. His blue eyes were fixed upon a grave in front of him. The grave had an ancient-looking cross atop it, and the cross was the insignia that was sewn on this country's warriors' sleeves._

_A particularly-strong breeze whisked by, and the simple necklace that hang on the cross fluttered as well. The necklace's heavy pendant cackled against the cross, but the person who was paying respects didn't seem to mind._

_The man's hair tickled his nape. He forgot to have his hair-cut a week ago, and his hair had grown so long already._

_"It's time to go," A woman's voice. Her hair was also blond, and she was gazing at the young man with something like fondness and sadness mixed together._

_The young man nodded._

_And he stood up, leaving the grave._

_The grave that belonged to Uzumaki Arashi.

* * *

_

**A Love To Kill – Second Chapter**

**The Memories of Sadness

* * *

**

It was indeed strange, he decided, to work with someone on his missions. If he was told that he's going to work with a partner during his missions three months ago, he would have laughed at them. He frowned at the thought.

No, not exactly laugh. He doesn't laugh. He never laughed.

"Yami!" His companion shrieked, and he ducked down jerkily. A few milliseconds later, a barrage of bullets rained on the spot above him. He supposed that others would utter a word of thanks, but he was never like the other people.

Uzumaki Naruto, his companion, simply looked at him worriedly. The blond crawled beside him, as they huddled to hide against their enemies for the moment.

This was the last job for this month, according to his 'manager'. The blond was excited, because after this, he managed to make him promise to have another mini-vacation.

Uchiha Sasuke, also known as _Yami_, didn't want to admit that he was also looking forward to a couple of weeks without assassination projects. It's not like he _need_ed to work, after all. His bank account already reached the three-billion-dollar mark on his last assignment, and he didn't have anyone or anything to spend the money on. Buying lavish estates would only drag attention to him, so it was a definite no-no.

Sasuke found his new companion's company not-so-annoying. Naruto whined and pouted when the Uchiha told him that, but that's because the blond didn't know that 'annoying' in Sasuke's vocabulary meant that the person needed to die.

"Did you find him?"

"No!"

"Search for him!"

"There's just two of them, damn it!"

"Protect our chairman!"

Voices floated around them, and Sasuke restrained himself from cursing out loud. If the chairman escaped, his job wouldn't be done. And that meant that Orochimaru would give him an earful, his reputation would be tainted and Naruto would be really worried.

"You take care of the lackeys," The assassin hissed to his blond companion, who nodded in understanding. Sasuke sprinted away from his hiding place, taking advantage of the camouflage the shadowy corridors gave him.

Naruto watched Sasuke run away from him; he was glad that he memorized the layout of this building before they were sent out for this assignment. He'd need that knowledge if he wanted to find Sasuke afterwards.

A meeting of a group of companies' executives turned out to be a group of drug lords' meeting and discussion of their supplies' whereabouts. Sasuke's assignment was to kill the leader of the group, but Naruto learned that each of the Uchiha's assignments meant killing every person involved.

After the blond was certain that Sasuke wouldn't see him anymore, he came out of his hiding place, placing himself in clear view of his pursuers.

"Surround him!" One of the chairman's bodyguards shouted, and dozens of footsteps ran towards him. Naruto rolled his eyes. Did they think he was stupid enough to give up, just like that?

He closed his eyes and allowed his instincts to take over the killing. The sound of bullets rang throughout the corridor, as Naruto deftly fired at the lackeys surrounding him. His two hands were holding guns; he was like a machine-gun in his speed of firing.

When he was done, the hallway became deathly silent, and the blond almost sighed. It was too easy, but he didn't know why. He couldn't remember possessing the skill to do _this_, but then again, he couldn't remember much anyway.

Without throwing the corpses a second glance, Naruto dashed down the corridor, and looked for Sasuke.

* * *

"Take me back to my mansion!" The just-escaped chairman bellowed at the driver, trying -in vain- to calm down his pounding heartbeat. Chairman Daidouji Takeshi was flanked by his top bodyguards on his seat, and another bodyguard was located in the front seat. The leader of the drug ring was furious at his security's incompetence, but he was thankful that he managed to get out of there alive. He mentally reminded himself to take thirty more bodyguards.

Ring! Ring!

The chairman cursed below his breath, irritated at having someone call him just after he escaped. He opened his cellphone and answered the call.

"What do you need? I'm busy right now, so just call back-" He started, but he frowned as the silky voice of the caller reached him.

"What do you mean, 'why I'm still alive'? Of course I am!" The chairman snapped, though he motioned for his bodyguards to look for suspicious articles in his limousine. Daidouji himself fearfully looked for cars that were following them.

"Orochimaru! What the hell are you blabbing about?!" He questioned, anxiety gripping his voice. There was a couple more of snake-like words, before the caller hung up.

The chairman, not caring about how ridiculous he looked, climbed on his seat and searched for cars following them. His bodyguards were suspiciously silent.

Daidouji commanded again. "You maggots! I told you to search for-" There was something _cool_ that was pressed against his nape. He gulped, and fearfully turned on his seat. His driver had his eyes closed half-way. The limo's atmosphere suddenly became very dark. The gun that his driver was holding up glimmered dully.

"...You-" Daidouji started, casting terrified looks at his bodyguards. They both have bloodstained clothes.

"Die," The driver said, and the chairman's killer opened his eyes. The last thing Daidouji saw was a pair of ruby-tainted eyes.

* * *

_It was raining._

_The raindrops marched heavily against the ground outside, drenching the flower pots that he had for his project. The ruin of his project wasn't the reason why he was staring in horror, though._

_The stench of blood was strong, too strong._

_Like the lake of rainwater that covered the soil outside, the blood that once flowed through his family's veins were also painted on the expanse of their mansion's floors._

_The power black-out prevented him from seeing much, but he didn't need light to tell him that there was a massacre that happened here. The blood hasn't crusted yet; it hasn't been that long since they were killed._

_He was beyond horrified when he exited his bedroom; his maids' corpses were blocking the doorway. He vaguely recognized his cousin's figure, as she was dirtied with her own blood, almost beyond recognition. He almost threw up then, but he still had to find the most important people._

_Something told him that he wouldn't find _them_ alive._

_Eight-year-old Uchiha Sasuke dashed down the spiral staircase, the place where he and his cousins enjoyed running about. He bravely ignored the blood that lined the stairs' railings; his young mind was set on finding his parents and his older brother._

_He found his parents on the family room, his mother's book still clutched in her arms. His father had a look of surprise on his face; his mother's expression was something bordering on accusing and remorseful._

_"Mother... Father..." He whispered, and he clamped his mouth shut. His voice sounded strangled. He slowly made his way towards his dead mother's lap, and he cried. His mother's lap was stained with blood._

_When he lifted his face away from his beloved mother, when the police arrived, his whole face was tainted with the color of scarlet._

_He stood up to ask the police about his older brother's whereabouts, mad at himself for forgetting to find Itachi. Nevertheless, he had one thing in his mind._

_He's going to avenge his family's death.

* * *

_

"Ehh?! Why the hell should I wear _girl's _clothes?!" The blond whined loudly, throwing his arms around himself. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh, sincerely wanting to punch his companion senseless. The Uchiha fixed Naruto his Death Glare Variant 312, but it didn't seem to work since the disobedient pout was still affixed to Naruto's face.

Sasuke decided that he was losing his touch; Naruto seemed to have developed immunity against his glares.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, and the blond quickly glanced at him. He supposed it was strange, because he rarely called the blond by his name. "A lot of _people_ already recognize you," Sasuke explained, with heavy emphasis on _people_.

The stubborn look was still fixed on Naruto's face.

"I want to have an undisturbed vacation," Sasuke gritted out, amazed that he managed to talk that much. The look of awe told him that Naruto also found his longer-than-usual speeches surprising.

Either way, it worked to Sasuke's favor.

He managed to get Naruto into a female disguise, with the blond wearing a long, golden wig and a skirt ensemble.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto looked endearingly cuter when he wasn't wearing girl's clothes.

* * *

"It's so unlike you, you know," Kabuto offhandedly said to him as he submitted a mission report to Orochimaru's office.

Sasuke restrained himself from ripping out Kabuto's throat. If he managed to do that, he'd find himself less annoyed whenever he reported. The white-haired man had the uncanny ability to turn innocent observations into frustrating-as-hell jibes, and this time wasn't any different.

When it was obvious that Sasuke wouldn't make a comment, Kabuto plowed on, "I didn't think that you're the type to have a partner."

Naruto's face flashed inside the raven-haired's mind. Naruto's waiting for him downstairs.

Sasuke walked faster, intent on leaving the building and Orochimaru's snaky smiles and Kabuto's accusing words. After all, Sasuke already knew that he was acting strange. He didn't need others to tell him so.

Sasuke was almost at the elevator. He waited for the lift to arrive.

But Kabuto was still talking. "But I suppose being an Uchiha-"

Sasuke quickly crossed the distance between himself and Kabuto, a gun already pressed against the other's forehead. Sasuke's eyes were wide and dilated, and there was a promise of murder inside them. Kabuto's eyes were wide in surprise, and he mentally cursed himself for letting Sasuke's rage catch him.

The white-haired man remembered his master's voice saying that Sasuke always got awfully touchy -not to mention powerful- whenever his family name was mentioned.

Uchiha. The illustrious clan that suffered a tragedy, leaving only one survivor.

The elevator door opened with a loud 'DING!' and Sasuke's companion -and rumored lover, according to the secretaries' loud and outrageous gossips- came out.

"Sasuke!" The blond exclaimed, blue eyes taking in the sight of his assassin partner ready to embed a bullet on Kabuto's forehead. Kabuto was surprised that the Uchiha allowed the blond to call him so casually.

To his greater surprise, the blond also pointed a gun to his forehead.

"It seems that you also want to kill me, huh?" Kabuto asked with a touch of amusement.

The blond rolled his eyes. "No, this is because you seem to be Sasuke's enemy," Naruto clarified, the hold on his gun not wavering.

The three of them remained in that position, before Sasuke released his hold on Kabuto. Almost instantaneously, Naruto lowered his gun as well.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked his companion, as though he wasn't about to kill somebody seconds ago.

The killing intent on Naruto's part vanished like a popping bubble, and Kabuto observed the duo's interaction more intently.

"...Nah, it's coz you're taking too long and I'm hungry already!" Naruto sheepishly admitted, and his statement was backed up with the loud rumbling of his stomach.

Sasuke stared at him incredulously, before smirking. "Let's go," He commanded the blond, who obliged, if only it meant getting food sooner.

Kabuto was struck by a thought, as he watched the two bicker as they made their way towards the elevator.

_Maybe the rumors weren't so outrageous, after all.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

The first and fourth segments were flashbacks, sort of XD;;;

**Next Chapter:** Introducing Sai, another character who wants to rip Sasuke and Naruto apart. If he has to, who would Naruto choose? Find out in: **Chapter 3: The Guardian of Time**.

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
